1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a facsimile machine, a printer, or a copier.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known in which a jam sensor to detect an abnormal conveyance such as a paper jam is disposed in a sheet conveyance path, through which a recording medium such as a sheet passes. If abnormal conveyance is detected by the jam sensor, printing operation and conveyance of the sheet is suspended and the abnormal conveyance is reported to a control panel disposed on the apparatus. After the abnormal conveyance has been detected and the operation of the apparatus is stopped, the user pulls out a drawer unit composing the sheet conveyance path from the apparatus, so that the recording medium can be removed.
JP-2004-333731-A discloses an image forming apparatus including a drawer unit connected with an electric cable to the apparatus, in which electrical connection of the drawer unit is maintained even when the drawer unit is pulled out from the apparatus. With such a structure, even when the drawer unit is drawn from the apparatus, the apparatus is able to locate a position at which the jam occurs or the status of the removal of the jammed sheet and report to the user, prompting the user to fix the jam.
JP-2004-333731-A also discloses that, when the drawer unit is attached to the apparatus, the cable is gradually loosened and part of the cable sticks out from the drawer unit. As a result, the projecting part of the cable may get hung up on another part inside the apparatus. If the drawer unit is installed again with the cable caught on a part in the apparatus, the cable and/or the part may be damaged.
Accordingly, considering the above problem, the present invention provides an optimal image forming apparatus capable of both maintaining electrical connection of the drawer unit to the main body of the apparatus even after the drawer unit has been pulled out from the image forming section and of preventing the electrical communication cable connecting the apparatus with the drawer unit from the parts disposed in the apparatus.